Up to now, for example, Patent Literature 1 mentioned below has described a handy camera in which a connector to connect a camera main body and a grip is disposed on each of a right side and a left side so that the grip can be attached to any one of the right side and the left side of the front of the camera main body.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 mentioned below has described, in a lens-interchangeable camera, to provide a camera in which even either a right-handed user or a left-handed user has the equivalent operativity without adding excessive accessories and hindering miniaturization.